


樱花树上的少年与歌声[2][3][4]

by danlanqiqi



Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 樱花树上的少年与歌声 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676380
Kudos: 1





	樱花树上的少年与歌声[2][3][4]

[2]

明星昴流与逆先夏目第一次正式相见的地点是一年A班的教室。

傍晚的教室很空旷，夕阳的余辉落在满是垃圾的地面。明星愉快地哼着歌，清扫整个教室。其他同学都走了，连本该做值日的人也走了，对方走前拍着他的肩说“那就全交给你了”，好像这些理所当然就该他来做。他笑嘻嘻地和对方说再见，那人没应，落了个自讨没趣。

嘛，反正没有社团没有兼职的他放学后也无事可做。总比被人当空气要好。比起某些阶级底层的同学，他的处境还说不上很糟糕。

“真想有朋友啊！”少年摇摇头，继续干活。

随着哼出的曲调，明星将手中的两块黑板擦有节奏地拍响，要论自娱自乐的水平他是不会输给任何人的。他甚至能幻想台下有听众，座位上有同学，门边站着个等他一起放学的朋友……

“明星昴流同学。”

“哇啊啊——”

居然真的有人摆了个酷酷的pose站在教室门口！

明星惊得一屁股坐在地上。

“啊啊吓了我一跳，不要突然跟我说话啊。那个，逆……”他在脑中努力寻找对应人脸的名字，红色的头发，夸张的挑染，上挑的凤眼，此人的长相特别有存在感，名气也响，就是名字不太好记，“逆木同学是吧？找我有什么事？”

被叫错了姓氏的同班同学没生气，抿着薄薄的嘴唇将明星打量了一番，“不是逆木，是逆先，虽然我的名字经常被人搞错。——可我叫逆先夏目哦。作为同班同学，至少请你记住我的名字。以后烦请多多指教了哦。”

言下之意是叫错姓氏没关系，叫对名字就行是吧？

明星拍拍屁股从地上站起来，双手插腰，笑容灿烂，“哇，你这个人说话方式好有趣。你叫……夏目对吧，我怎么从来没在班里见过你？”

明星在学校的海报和新闻刊物上见过夏目，五奇人之一，据说是个魔法师。除此之外的了解，知之甚微。而对方却在解释了自己的家世后，开始了他滔滔不绝的分析——针对明星昴流的分析，玄乎又高大上的措辞一针见血地指出了明星的现状。

明星耐心地听着，没有反驳。

每个人抱着不同的动机进入梦之咲，而他的动机纯粹是想成为一名偶像。

——人如果一直盯着太阳看，眼睛会坏掉的。

——真是可悲啊。就算你这样去讨好别人，也没有人会来爱你。

夏目解释说自己爱分析人是职业病后，明星的思绪不由得岔到了别处：五奇人之一的逆先夏目主动跑来为我免费占卜哎！

夏目似是看穿了他的分心，却没说破，脸上挂着有如占卜师的职业般微笑，好看的眼睛眯成了一条线，“我是想成为你的朋友才跟你说话的哦，明星昴流同学。”

明星的眼里忽地就冒出光来，嘴角扬起，笑容明亮得如同太阳。

头一回有人主动说要和他交朋友。

和夏目交谈是一件费脑又舒心的事。占卜师十分擅长分析，也喜欢在分析别人的同时分析自己，他先是提起明星的父亲，又吐槽了一阵明星，最后自言自语地反思自己说话的不成熟。明星觉得好笑，也毫不掩饰地笑了。他反过来吐槽夏目在努力地塑造人设：一边说着犀利的话语，一边又明明白白地告诉对方这就是自己的缺点。

“呐，夏目，我说的对吧？”

夏目愣了愣，双目对上明星澄澈的蓝眼睛，脸上有难以掩盖的局促一闪而过。

“你啊……如果能够将你的power有意义地使用起来，甚至能让全世界的人都充满笑容。”

“是吗？比起全世界的人，我更希望能让眼前的你笑一笑啊。”看似天真单纯的少年，再次朝对方笑了。很难辨别他是故意，还是无心，说出来的话也足以叫人心头一跳，“总觉得夏目就算满脸笑容，也完全没有‘在笑’的感觉。”

你不也一样吗？明星昴流。

夏目保持着嘴角的弧度，没有回应。

生气吗？被对方看穿的感觉。大概，有那么一点吧。

太阳落山，晚霞尽散，室内却明亮依旧。开朗的少年向前靠近夏目一大步，张开双臂热情地想要抱住对方，却扑了个空。“不要抗拒我的拥抱嘛！认识夏目，我好高兴！”明星对夏目说高兴，那是真的高兴。藏不住的笑从眼瞳里溢出，碧蓝的眼瞳纯净而无瑕。

这个人太耀眼了。

这是夏目近距离观察明星后得出的结论。

他退远好几步警告明星“禁止拥抱”，并抄起桌上的抹布摔到连续打扫三天教室、天都黑了还没搞完的代值日生手里，“别再傻笑了，干活！”

外头的天黑黑的，心里的天亮亮的。

明星开心得不得了。今天还没结束，他已经兴奋地不已幻想下次和夏目聊天的场景了。

“要是能和夏目在舞台上一起唱歌就好了。”

回应他的是红发占卜师不客气地一瞥，“你打算在这里打地铺的话我就走了。”

“哎？别啊——”

“放手，不许碰我！”

[3]

与夏目的相遇如同校园生活的一个拐点，明星随之邂逅了更多的朋友：将英雄视为梦想总是扬言要保护后辈的守泽千秋、自喻为狼特别喜欢和大吉接触的大神晃牙、一本正经到连关心别人也认真到不行的冰鹰北斗、爱玩游戏还会手把手教人打电玩的游木真、忙忙碌碌爱帮忙的衣更真绪（和偶尔挂在真绪身上打呵欠的朔间凛月）……

无视明星、对他不理不睬、甚至冷嘲热讽的情况当然还存在，无形的校园阶级产生的冷暴力已成为梦之咲常态。明星的心态很好，已没那么在乎了。给不熟的同学起绰号，站在学校公示板前找找校内外偶像兼职，有事没事把大吉带来学校散步。但更多的时候，明星忙于个人活动，凭借梦幻祭制度挽救成绩，日子也就这么一天天过下去了。

夏目偶尔才来班级一次，刚好踏着了出勤率的底线低空飞过，校内的考试倒很少缺席，分数结果总令人艳羡——和明星不同的是，他甚至不需要梦幻祭制度。——人类大多是自私的，羡慕到了极点，便成了厌恶与嫉妒。许多人在背后窃窃私语发表对五奇人的不满，同班同学更是没少说夏目的坏话。

有人问明星：“你觉得夏目怎么样？”

明星想了想，很诚实地回答：“是个难以招架的人呢。”

一想到逆先夏目，明星就哭笑不得，哪怕是最寻常的聊天，都会发展成语言上的交锋。明明是两个上课出勤率都不高的人，夏目却能把明星观察、调查得极为透彻。被那双猫一样的金色眼睛盯着看，仿佛一下能看到心底里去。

“所以说你也觉得夏目很讨厌吧？”

“被他一直盯着看我是会很紧张啦……”

有人重重地一脚跨进教室，室内鞋在地板上踩出比靴子还响的脚步声。追着明星问个不停的人脸色一变，掉头就走，连声再见也没说。明星困惑地回过头，红发少年就站在他身后，眯起金色的眼，浑身散发神秘诡异的气息。

“我似乎令你不安了呢。”说话的瞬间，整间教室刮起一阵冷风。夏目是占卜师，也是魔法师，明星相信科学，可这人总能让他真切感受到魔法的存在。

“哈哈，是有一点。”明星尴尬地笑笑，很快恢复如常，向夏目打招呼，“来上课了？”

夏目走到课桌旁翻找桌肚里的东西，淡淡地说：“我拿个东西就走。”

有时明星对人事物的敏感度不亚于大吉，他一脸无辜，拉住对方的衣袖，“为什么说话阴阳怪气的？你生气了吗？”

夏目一掌拍掉他的手，“没有。”

“是因为其他几位奇人的事在烦心吧？”明星有听说学生会VS奇人的各种传闻，校园表面上风平浪静，实则暗潮涌动，各路人马心怀鬼胎等着看好戏。

目光停留在明星的身上，夏目陷入了短暂的沉默。一反常态地没有反驳，看来他的心情是真的很糟糕。微微怅然的表情，叫人忍不住心疼。

“夏目你放心好了！”明星两手压住夏目的肩，力气大得惊人，做事向来想一出做一出，讲话一时忘我，完全不顾周围的人，声音大得走廊上的人都能听见，“我们可是朋友，有什么需要帮忙的我义不容辞。我啊，超喜欢夏目的说！”

一本厚书被重重地砸在了桌上。

夏目的脸色一阵红一阵白，是害羞，还是恼怒？

“别自以为是了，谁跟你是朋友！”

他两手空空地来，又两手空空地跑走了。

教室里的同学笑成一片。明星挠挠头，一跺脚，跟着跑了出去。走廊上空旷无人，这家伙大概又是从什么五芒星密道里回自己的秘密基地了吧——夏目曾得意地和明星简单地说起过，具体什么是密道，什么是秘密基地，他也不清楚。

“我们明明就是朋友啊……”走廊上，飘过一声幽幽的叹息。

另一边，夏目对明星的心情同样复杂。

擅长高科技的他在学校多处安装了窃听器，偷听别人说话自然不好，可为了应对学生会，掌握敌情很重要。在教室里装窃听器也是方便他搜集情报，据他所知班中有好几个家伙是学生会的马前卒、脑残粉。

他行动如风，来去自由惯了，别人在背后的评头论足他是不在乎的。奇怪的是，当他听见有人问明星关于自己的问题时，一颗心就像被猫挠了似的，痒痒的。

——是个难以招架的人呢。

这是在夸他，还是在讽刺他？

——所以说你也觉得夏目很讨厌吧？

——被他一直盯着看我是会很紧张啦……

对不起哦，让你产生不安了。以后惹我不高兴，我就盯着你、瞪死你！

聪明的占卜师自己也没意识到，他钻起牛角尖来比孩子还要幼稚。

——我们可是朋友，有什么需要帮忙的我义不容辞。

——我啊，超喜欢夏目的说！

夏目能让明星不安，明星就有法子让人更不安。夏目万分后悔自己为什么要那么冲动，这下好了，笨蛋偏要多管闲事。他是五奇人之一，五奇人，不需要朋友。

他抬起手，将左侧长长蓄起的头发拨到耳后，取下一枚被长发掩盖的无线耳麦。

放学前，有人主动找到了夏目。

“逆先同学，恭喜恭喜！你被选为这届金星杯的学生代表了。”

而他毫不犹豫地拒绝了这份“盛请”，“抱歉，我就不参加了。” 

对方面露难色，试图挽回夏目的心意，“很多企划都需要以组合的形式参加，可只有金星杯是单人参赛的。一年级每班会派出两个成绩最好的学生，你是我们班的佼佼者之一呀。还有还有，你的朋友也被选中了，你看！”

他接过企划书，只一眼就在参与人员的名单中看见了“明星昴流”四个字。再粗略地扫了一眼内容，联想几位奇人哥哥给他的告诫后，他心如明镜，礼貌地婉言拒绝。

“我有私事无法参加。让你特地跑一趟真是对不起了。”

“好吧……”

“还有，”夏目面色一沉，“我和那个人不是朋友，接近他只是因为他的父亲罢了。”

[4]

一年级，秋。

学校和公园的樱花早已凋零。秋天是红枫的季节，红得鲜艳，红得张扬，红得肆意。明星解开大吉的牵引绳，小小的柴犬在铺满了一地的枫叶上撒欢。他跟在大吉后头，任由它跑遍学校的每个角落。

校园里的任何变化都逃不过大吉的鼻子和眼睛，它第一时间就能发现修葺一新的喷泉、打扫干净的泳池、施工中的秘密小道……和施工者。它咬住明星的裤脚往一个小树林里拉，明星不得已踉踉跄跄地单脚一路跳，还未站稳就和夏目头碰头撞了个正着。

夏目喜欢偷偷地改造学校，挖逃生洞、设置机关、埋藏工具……自从大吉抓到过一次现行后，寻找魔法印记就成了它的新爱好。

“又是你们。”夏目揉着被撞疼的额头，已经不晓得生气这个词要怎么写了。

“大吉喜欢你嘛！”明星笑嘻嘻地为大吉辩解。柴犬也很配合，呆在原地乖巧地不吵不闹，望着夏目直摇尾巴，嘴巴张开一半，像是在微笑。

完全拿大吉没辙。

夏目无奈地耸了耸肩，好在工作已经完成了。他在地上画上印记，拍拍手，收工走人。

“等等！夏目！”

“我很忙。”他的脚步没停。

“逆……逆先夏目！”

他转了个身，把手上提着的工具箱搁在地上，自然地双手抱臂而立。许久未见，时间微妙地拉远了两人的距离。五奇人被学生会针锋相对，越来越多的陌生人带着恶意靠近他，内心条件反射地起了防备，不想去细细分析明星在想什么，只想快点回到他的秘密小屋。“看在你隔了这么久还能把姓氏叫对的份上，长话短说吧，什么事？”

“明天就是金星杯了，呃……”明星难得流露出不自信的表情，说话时带着几分小心翼翼，“你会来看我的演出吧？”

“不会。”斩钉截铁地拒绝了。

犹豫就会败北，他逆先夏目绝不会犹豫。一个对外作秀的表演，一场安抚人心的比赛，没有什么经费，没有什么宣传，他去干嘛呢？更何况，早就拒绝了委托人的邀请，要是现场再撞见，两方都会尴尬吧。

“哎？”明星扁起嘴巴，郁闷的表情写满了整张脸，“拜托的话也不行吗？”

他双手合十，一个健步冲到夏目面前。大吉默契十足地跟着叫了一声，后肢站立，两条前足朝夏目作揖，又用脑袋来回蹭夏目的裤脚。一人一狗，都是甩不掉的牛皮糖。

“我有别的事情啊……你别靠这么近！还有大吉也是！”

明星没再傻乎乎地继续卖萌，因为自己无论再说什么，夏目也不会去看金星杯的。正如委托人无论怎么劝，夏目也不会代表本班参赛。他退后一步，认真地说道：“没能和你比一场，太可惜了。”

——要是能和夏目在舞台上一起唱歌就好了。

这个愿望，明星一直没忘。夏目也是。

“如果这样的事就让你感到可惜了，那你未来的人生大概会充满遗憾呢。”

夏目不禁换上批判性口吻，恶狠狠地吐槽明星。

自我感觉极端良好、乐观到不行的明星也和从前一样，把夏目的言语炮弹给怼了回去，“即使夏目对我说这样的话，我也不会生气哦。因为，我知道你一定也很想作为偶像，和我站在同一个舞台上表演！”

两人对视三秒，不约而同地笑了。太过耀眼的人，会令人害怕，下意识想要远离。可当两个同样耀眼的人站在一起，便不必恐惧光线会刺伤彼此的眼睛。

“未来若有机会，我会去看你的演唱会。”这是夏目唯一能做出的允诺。

明星是很好满足的人，他快乐地握住夏目的手，“就这么说定啦！夏——目！”主人开心，狗就开心，大吉围着两人跑了好几圈，小尾巴摇得飞快。

“流君，放手！”夏目恼羞成怒地瞪他。真受不了，为什么不能好好说话，非要动手动脚呢？

“哎？为什么是流君？”明星抓到的重点完全错误，他一本正经地提建议，“我叫你夏目，你可以叫我昴流呀。流君这个绰号一点也不好听。”

“明星昴流！别靠过来了，热死人了。”

“没关系，没关系，我们是朋友。”

“不，我们不是……拜托快点松手！”

金星杯当天，夏目恰好路过会场。

秋风愈来愈盛，枫叶飘飘摇摇，地面上的落叶铺成了会响的小路，枯黄的残叶时不时吟唱清脆的歌。他站在会场附近，望着枝头犹如风中残烛的叶片，又垂下了头，若有所思。同为五奇人之一的日日树涉一副生怕他不知道似的提醒道：“看！前面就是举办那个叫做‘金星杯’活动的礼堂。”

他再次表明自己是不会去看的，并在师父“和夏目一边分享爆米花一边欣赏演出”美好愿望落空露出失望不已的表情后，立刻补充说：“当然，师父的公演我一定会去看的。宗哥哥的梦幻祭也是。”

作为表演部部长的日日树涉，演技实在一流，夏目有时也分不清他是在演戏还是真的伤心。好在会场前的大神晃牙和朔间凛月吸引了他的注意力，两人也买了金星杯的入场券，一个扬言要“视察敌情”，一个表示要“给真绪打call”。

“师父，表演快开始了。我们就先分头行动吧。”夏目在门口给涉买了一大桶爆米花作为补偿，把涉感动得差点以泪洗面。

目送师父走进会场后，夏目便匆匆地离开了。走过一棵枫树时，他停住脚步，在一片茫茫红叶中，有一枚醒目的黄色树叶，经脉分明，形状完好，美得突兀。

他忽地就想起了某个人。

有歌声从远处传来，金星杯开始了。他似乎能听见明星欢快的笑声。大约能猜到那家伙站在台上兴高采烈的模样，哪怕台下没什么观众，哪怕无人为其喝彩。哦，不对，师傅肯定会为所有人欢呼。

就这样吧，假装他有去过。

他与明星……

他们甚至不算朋友。


End file.
